


BOGO (Buy One Get One)

by pitypartyof1



Series: Thump [5]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, Shameless Smut, This probably sucks, so there's that, wrote this drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 12:17:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14496804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pitypartyof1/pseuds/pitypartyof1
Summary: The outtake from "You're Both Chickens" with the Luke/Michael/Calum smut.





	BOGO (Buy One Get One)

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!!

“I see the way you look at him.” The sheets rustle as Michael turns to gaze at him.

The comment takes Luke by surprise and he tenses. “Uh…”

“Well him _and_ Ashton, technically, but we both know Ashton’s found a home for his dick,” Michael clarifies. “Calum on the other hand…”

Squirming as his heartrate skyrockets, Luke frowns. “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he whines feebly. Michael looks unimpressed and the blonde fidgets, watching his fingers intently. He’s not sure if he’s in trouble or not but he feels chastised all the same and he sinks lower in the bed, hunching his shoulders.

“Yes, you do, Lukey, and don’t whine,” Michael grumbles, “you know I hate that. You can’t whine your way out of things, I’m not mumma Liz.”

“But Mikey,” Luke drags out the last vowel sound, pulling his biggest doe eyes and pushing out his lower lip pathetically.

Michael smacks his shoulder lightly. “I said _stop that_ , don’t make me spank you. Besides, I already know you love me most,” he grins, “how could you not? But I also know you’re a greedy little slut – don’t deny it,” he directs, cutting off Luke’s attempt to do just that.

The younger boy nuzzles up underneath his arm, cuddling into his side. “You’re the only person I love, Mikey.” Luke blushes hard, bites his lip. “Cal and Ashy are hot but ‘m not in love with them.” Ducking his head, he muffles the last part of his statement against Michael’s ribs. “I just wanna fuck.”

“I know, baby,” the guitarist says fondly, stroking through his curls. “My boy loves being played with and pampered. Love having all the attention on you, don’t you, needy boy?” He pauses a moment, enjoying the flush his words have brought to the tips of Luke’s ears and his cheeks. “That’s why I invited Cally to have some fun with us.”

Which, _what_?

Whipping his head up with a speed that makes his neck crack, Luke founders. _Calum? Calum’s going to touch him, kiss him, fuck him, holy SHIT._

When he eventually manages to retrieved his voice from somewhere around his navel, he shrieks. “What?!”

Michael patiently waits through Luke’s heart attack, smiling in a way that’s completely maddening, like the Cheshire cat that’s achieved the goal of years of scheming.  “You done?” he asks nonchalantly, like he didn’t just flip Luke’s world on its head by inviting their bassist and best friend to come ‘have some fun’ with Luke’s body.

“ _No_ ,” Luke riles. “How can you just spring that on me? What did you even tell him? Jesus Christ, I’m going to faint.”

“You’re not going to faint.”

Michael rolls his eyes but Luke can hear the uneasy tone in his voice as he begins to rub the blonde’s back soothingly. “Did I misread things? I thought you’d be excited.”

“I _am_ ,” Luke wails, and he _is_ , so much so that he’s unable to control himself. He’s honestly trying to manage his breathing but every time he starts to settle, he imagines Calum Hood’s erection in close proximity to him and gets worked up all over again. “Oh my _god_ ,” he wheezes.

“Babe, you need to calm down and breathe before you actually _do_ faint,” Michael urges, actually sounding a little worried now. “You’re looking a little pale.”

Nodding and situating himself against his boyfriend’s chest, Luke tries to match their breathing until he’s able to take deep breaths on his own again. “’M sorry, just...” He waves his hand in a motion that seems to be explanation enough to the other boy.

“Don’t be, ‘s okay, Lukey. I did surprise you a bit.”

“A bit?” Luke glares at him incredulously. “A bit? I almost _died_ , Michael!” Slumping his full body weight against the other boy, he pretends to be overtaken and throws an arm over his eyes for emphasis.

Michael pats his head fondly, ruffling his hair. “There’s my overdramatic princess, back to normal.”

Luke scowls and Michael laughs at him. “You suck,” he whines.

Wiggling his brows suggestively, the guitarist shuffles Luke to the side and ducks beneath the bedsheets without another word. A second later, Luke’s prick is engulfed in warm, wet heat and he moans like a two-cent whore as Michael sucks his brains out.

*

Luke is obnoxiously obvious the next day. Staring at Calum to the point of being invasive and immediately glancing away whenever the bassist catches him at it.

Around eleven, Calum approaches him as he reclines on the sofa, tense and watching Calum’s every move. Luke pretends to be completely unaware of his presence. Staring determinedly at the book that everyone knows he most certainly would never read, he flips a page that he’s been pretending to take in for the last twenty minutes. Calum comes to a stop in front of him.

“Uh, Luke?”

“Nothing!” Luke yells, slamming the book down and bolting unceremoniously from the room.

Calum shrugs to himself, clueless and suddenly alone. “Was just gonna say your book’s upside down,” he mumbles with a self-satisfied grin. 

Upstairs, Luke barges into the bathroom. Michael’s showering and if he weren’t so overwhelmed with panic and the unfortunate semi he’s developed, he’d relish the high-pitched scream the other guitarist emits.

“ _Luke_!” he pants angrily, distressed. Supporting himself against the shower wall, he slumps, attempting to bring himself back under control. “Don’t you know how to fucking knock?”

Instead of responding, Luke collapses onto the toilet seat, burying his face in his hands.

Michael pokes his face out. “Dude, you are not shitting in here whilst I’m showering. We’re not at that level yet.”

Luke peeks up, outraged despite himself. “You did that to me last Tuesday!”

“That was different though,” he defends, waving dismissively, “I thought you were Calum.”

The curtain rattles as Michael disappears back into his shower and Luke shifts uncomfortably for a beat before cracking and gushing to his boyfriend. “I’m a mess, Mikey.”

“I’m not into that kink,” a cap pops, followed by a squelching sound, “and I don’t know how you’re gonna clean yourself because we’re out of bodywash.”

“Michael!”

“What? I’m not the only one that uses it!”

Ripping off a piece of toilet paper, Luke shreds it mindlessly, watching as the tiny, transparent pieces fall to the floor. “You’re the worst boyfriend ever,” he mumbles.

The shower curtain rattles again as Michael pushes his wet butt out to moon him. Luke deliberately flushes the toilet and this time he _does_ relish the guitarist’s shrieking as the water runs a few degrees above hell.

As he giggles at Michael’s thrashing and squealing, he realizes that he’s no longer worried and anxious. Not for the first time, he thanks whatever power might be responsible for allowing him to end up with someone so perfect.

Michael knows him, has always known him, better than he knows himself. Anxiety is something the blonde has always struggled with but Michael is like some kind of wizard with it. He takes one look at Luke and knows exactly what route to take to help the best he can. Luke will never stop being grateful.

A lump forms in his throat and Luke has to swallow hard and look away from the shower. Something falls with a thump, accompanied by more swearing from Michael and Luke has to fight the prickling sensation at the corner of his eyes.

Michael’s head appears, frown firmly in place as he drips hot water over the floor. One take of Luke’s expression halts him though. The blonde watches as the frown melts to be replaced by concern. His toes tingle with how much he loves the man in front of him.

“You okay?” Michael brooks, tone hesitant.

Luke smiles sappily at him. “Just thinkin’ ‘bout you.”

“Uh…” Calum’s voice filters in from the other side of the door. “Should I come back later? Is this a moment?”

Michael swears. “Goddammit, yes it was a fucking moment, you asshole! What do you want?”

“…I’m horny.”

Luke’s anxiety is back with a vengeance but, this time, it’s accompanied with flutterings of excitement. He must make a noise because Michael’s gaze snaps to him in the flash of a moment.

“You wanna help take care of him, Lukey?”

His fingers curl against his thighs, gripping at the denim there as he nods, a rosy flush spreading over his cheeks.

Michael smiles at him, not breaking eye contact as he calls out to Calum. “Meet us in my room, Cal. Go get naked.”

Calum doesn’t bother responding and Luke’s attention immediately narrows to a razor focus as Michael stops the water and steps from the shower, skin glistening damply and dripping as he reaches for a towel. He’s already half hard, Luke sees, and it makes his mouth water.

His tongue pokes out, swiping over his lips. Michael catches the movement, grinning devilishly. He doesn’t bother with the towel, dropping it to the ground once he’s finished drying himself off.

“Let’s not keep Calum waiting, princess.”

Luke holds out his arms and whines needily, rousing an amused huff from the other boy.

“Want me to carry you, do you?”

Nodding cheekily, he wiggles in place, waiting for Michael’s strong arms to wrap around him. Fuck, but he will _never_ get over Michael’s ability to lift and manhandle him at will. It turns him on to no extent. He especially loves when Michael carries him like this – bridal style. Pressing a cheek into Michael’s cooling skin, he hums happily.

The door to Michael’s room is closed when they reach it and Luke dutifully reaches out to knock, given how full Michael’s hands are. The door swings open barely a second later, like Calum was standing just on the other side, waiting. He’s naked as the day he was born and Luke’s eyes rake over him hungrily. Michael nudges his nose into Luke’s hair to gain his attention.

“I think you’re wearing far too many clothes, princess,” he whispers huskily.

One of Calum’s brows goes up at the pet name and Luke blushes prettily as Michael sets him down in the room. Calum shuts the door with a quick snap, looking to the tall blonde.

“Princess, huh? Our little Lukey likes to be taken care of, spoiled and pampered like a pretty little princess?”

Michael joins the bassist, standing side by side, both of them gazing at Luke intensely. “Surely you’re not surprised. He’s always been needy, it only gets worse when his dick’s involved.”

Luke bites his lip, a hot shiver running through him as he stares at his toes. He’s almost ashamed at how much he likes the way they’re talking about him, like he’s not even there.

Another pair of feet come into view after a moment and Michael’s finger tilts Luke’s chin until he has no choice but to meet Michael’s eyes.

“Strip, Lucas. We want to see that body, gorgeous boy.”

Luke can’t help flitting a look at Calum and what he sees in the other boy’s expression has him reaching slowly for the waist of his jeans, popping the button there and swallowing hard. Sliding them down his legs isn’t as smooth as he’d like it to be (Michael has to help him at one point), but he gets there eventually, embarrassed as he is.

Michael knows, just like he always does, and before Luke can blink, he’s behind him, gently coaxing Luke’s shirt up, over his head and – a phone rings.

Calum swears colorfully, rooting through his discarded clothes to locate the source. Scowling as he sees the name, he holds up a finger to them and turns away to answer it. Luke frowns. However, the older guitarist doesn’t seem inclined to wait.

Michael’s mouthing wet kisses over his neck and Luke sighs softly, surrendering to the hands roaming his torso and feeling himself hardening further. Pushing his underwear down, Michael encourages him to kick them off and moves to stand in front of him, escalating quickly from the soft touches and kissing him harshly. Teeth nip at his lips and Luke squeals as Michael slaps his ass none too gently.

“Get on the bed, princess, you know what position,” Michael directs, backing away and panting softly.

Calum rejoins Michael’s side a second later, pouting. “You started without me! What position?”

Corner of his mouth tilting up, Michael nods toward Luke. “Watch him and you’ll see, princess knows what position I want him in.” Then, leaning closer, he pinches Calum’s ass, “and we wouldn’t start without you if you didn’t take phone calls during sex.”

Letting out a squeal of his own, Calum jumps. “Ow! Hey! I had to talk that call, it was important!”

Michael gives him a disbelieving look. “Sure, well, at least you can join us now. Look at him,” he jerks his head toward Luke, redirecting Calum’s attention back to the bed.

Luke’s on his knees, chest pressed flush to the sheets with his ass raised high in the air. It’s his favorite position to start in because it usually means Michael’s going to rim him and Luke fucking loves when Michael eats him out. He also knows Michael knows how much he loves it and he whines softly for their attention, dick hanging heavy between his legs.

“Tell us what you want, love,” Michael urges.

“You know what I want,” he hedges.

“I do,” Michael’s voice is like velvet, “but Calum doesn’t. Tell him what you need and maybe I’ll let him give it to you. Maybe we’ll take turns, would you like that, princess?”

Arching his back desperately, Luke pants, searching out Calum’s brown eyes and begging him. “I need your mouth. Need your tongue in me, please. W-want both of you.”

The bassist seems frozen, overcome with the sight of Luke so open and desperately begging for it. Michael’s hands find his hips, pressing his body against Calum’s back and grounding him as he licks and bites at the shell of his ear.

“What do you think,” he wonders, “such a greedy little thing isn’t he? He wants both of us eating him out sloppy and slow. You think we should give it to him?”

Calum’s own dick throbs and he groans, head falling back on Michael’s shoulder. “Yeah,” he breaths, “fuck yeah, he asked so nicely, I think we can give him a treat.”

Reaching down and stroking him gently, Michael hums his agreement. “I want to watch him fall apart. We’re going to do this together – eat him until he comes and then we’ll make him come again. He loves overstimulation, you know.”

Luke moans from the bed, filthy images floating through his mind to accompany Michael’s words. “ _Please_.”

“Calum’s going to go first, princess. I want to watch for a minute, want to see your face like I never get to when I do this. Then we’re going to do it together. Gonna make you come just from this, not even any fingers.” Placing one last kiss on the juncture of Calum’s neck and shoulder, he gestures him forward encouragingly. “How does that sound, Lukey?”

As he sidles forward with a hint of a swagger, Luke envies Calum’s easy confidence. He looks like he knows exactly what he’s doing and exactly how much Luke’s depending on him for his pleasure. Squeezing his eyes shut, he waits, body tensed, for the feeling of the mattress dipping as Calum joins him.

A warm body drapes over his back and Luke shivers. Calum pulls them both upright, the blonde’s back to his chest. Luke feels those plush lips brushing his jaw, up to his ear and he moans as Calum grunts filthy things especially for him. He doesn’t think Michael can hear.

“You feel me, Luke? Feel how hard I am for you? Mikey lets me, I’m going to ruin you.” Grinding into his ass the bassist moans. “Fuck, Lu, gonna get my mouth on you now. Bet you taste so fucking good.” He shoves Luke forward, palm a firm pressure between his shoulder blades as he melts back into the mattress.

Calum eats him like he does everything else – wholeheartedly. The slurping noises alone have Luke shaking. Still, he can’t help lifting his eyes to meet Michael’s. When Michael’s turned on, he’s so fucking beautiful Luke can barely stand it.

A spark passes between them, he can see the hunger and want in his boyfriend’s eyes. Just then, Calum’s tongue makes its way past Luke’s tight furl, curling tantalizingly inside him. Turning his face into the sheets, Luke pants, breath dampening them slightly as his knees slide even further, attempting to allow Calum more access.

The bed dips a second time as Michael joins them. Stroking Luke’s sweaty hair back, he kisses down the boy’s spine until he reaches Luke’s crease, gently nudging Calum out of the way as he licks down the crease to take his place.

“Guess he couldn’t wait,” Calum laughs, voice graveled.

Luke positively wails as teeth tease at the thin, sensitive skin. “Mikey, please, _please_!” Hands fly back, gripping and spreading himself wide. Somewhere behind him, he hears Calum groan at the sight.

Michael hums against his rim, sucking and licking greedily. No one eats ass quite like Michael does, in Luke’s opinion. It’s dirty, messy, straight to the point with no frills rimming, full force until it overcomes you. On top of that, Michael knows all the tricks and all Luke’s soft spots.

Luke’s on the edge in moments.

“M-Mikey, ‘m close. ‘M gonna come!”

He cries out brokenly when Michael’s mouth is suddenly gone. He hears Calum talking and realizes he must have pulled Michael away.

“Can I… I wanna suck him when he comes. Can I do that?”

Michael drags the pad of his thumb over Luke’s opening, teasing him and listening to the desperate noises he makes, smirking at Calum. “Yeah, I suppose you can do that.” A single fluid movement has Luke flat on his back, Michael having flipped him.

“Show off,” Calum mutters.

“Someone _fuck me!_ ” Luke wails, grumpy at being neglected.

Michael’s brows go up in Calum’s direction from where he’s perched between Luke’s spread thighs. “Didn’t I say he’s a princess?”

“You weren’t fucking kidding.”

“No shit.”

Luke slaps at Calum and Michael grabs his wrist in a flash. “You little _brat_ ,” he growls. “We don’t hit, Lucas, or we don’t _come_ , understand?”

Luke cries out pitifully. “’M sorry, ‘m sorry. I w-won’t do it again!”

A hand circles his dick loosely, stroking in a torturous rhythm. “No,” Calum promises, “you won’t. Get your tongue back in him, Mikey. He’s gagging for it.”

Obliging without complaint, the guitarist lifts Luke’s legs over his shoulders, sliding down the bed and pulling Luke’s hips to his face, diving in.

Calum squeezes him, dipping down to fit the head into his mouth, suckling softly and collecting the wetness pouring from Luke’s slit.  The wet heat melts Luke’s spine and his hips buck relentlessly into Calum’s mouth until Michael’s firm grip holds him down.

The sharp press helps to send Luke over the edge. Hot spurts coat Calum’s throat and he clenches down as Michael licks him through it.

Pulling off with a pop, Calum sits back on his haunches and swipes at the corner of his mouth with a thumb. “You sound like a fucking porn star, Luke.”

Luke whines, dropping an arm over his eyes and Michael emerges to snicker, licking at his own shiny lips. The peace is short lived, Michael never was very patient.

He shoves his tongue into Luke’s mouth in a wet kiss, forcing him to taste himself on the other boy. Calum seems to concur with the idea. It’s not long before he’s quickly inserting himself, forcing them to make room for him as well.

Luke’s the first to pull back, letting out an exhausted moan. “Who’s going to fuck me?”

“I am,” Michael growls, daring Calum to challenge him.

Unfazed, Calum shrugs, meeting his gaze steadily. “Where do you want me?”

Luke makes grabby hands for him sleepily before Michael can respond. “Fuck my mouth, ‘s only fair. Wanna taste you.”

Calum nods easily and turns back to Michael. “What position d’you want him in?”

Sitting back and stroking himself to take some edge off, the older boy gazes appraisingly at Luke. “On his back, I think. He’s too tired to hold himself up. You can straddle his face.”

Patting Luke’s thigh, Michael waits until he has the blonde’s attention. “Want prep, princess?”

Blinking sleepily, he shakes his head against the pillows.

“No? Calum and I open you enough with our mouths, baby?”

“Mhmm,” Luke hums tiredly.

“Okay, baby.”

The snick of a bottle cap is the next thing Luke hears. It’s Michael slicking himself, obviously. Luke hears his small hiss at the cool temperature of the lube.

Michael nods at Calum, who swings a leg over Luke’s chest, knee walking until he’s straddling Luke’s face. Tentatively, he holds himself, brushing his tip to Luke’s lips and leaving a shiny smear in his wake.

Whether they meant to or not, the two push into Luke at the same moment. Calum’s, a quick glide into the wet heat of Luke’s mouth as he exhales a moan around the intrusion. Michael’s a slow, burning push that feels like it’s never going to end until he suddenly feels the guitarist’s hips flush against his own.

As they both begin to thrust, Luke is utterly overwhelmed, tears leaking down his cheeks with the strain of taking Calum’s dick into his throat. Michael’s erratic, obviously losing the battle to hold himself back. He’s desperately searching for Luke’s spot and when he finds it, Luke chokes around Calum, _hard_. His throat contracts like a vice and Calum comes with a shout, unexpectedly, filling Luke’s mouth and spilling down his chin as he attempts to swallow.

Michael rabbits into him, rutting hard and fast, chasing his own high now that Calum’s come. The bassist wipes at Luke’s chin with his thumb, holding it back to his lips for him to clean off and Luke whines submissively as he sucks greedily at the mess.

Michael comes a few thrusts later, slamming into Luke’s prostate as he shudders hard, eyes squeezing shut as he tries to breathe through it. He collapses to Luke’s side, sliding out of him and pulling him close to cuddle.

Again, Luke makes sleepy grabby hands at Calum. “Cuddle,” he demands needily. Calum obliges and scoots in close, wrapping an arm around both boys. Luke squirms happily between them.

“You’re still hard,” Calum whispers, concerned. “D’you want me to help you?”

Michael snuffles into Luke’s hair, breath tickling the nape of his neck. “He’ll be asleep in two seconds. He’s always too tired to come again right afterward, but he’ll be ready when he wakes up. We can take care of him then.”

Pressing up to lean over Luke’s snoring, curled up form, he plants a lazy kiss to Michael’s lips. “Love ya, Mike. Thanks for this. Luke’s pretty special.”

The expression that curls over Michael’s features is one of dopey love. “Yeah, he is, isn’t he?” Before he falls asleep, he curls his fingers around Calum’s, resting their hands over Luke’s hip. “Love you too, Cal.”


End file.
